So Falls Gravity
by Starcoisforever
Summary: In another time, where paradoxes and end of the worlds had yet to happen, another set of Pines twins visited their recluse uncle who lived in the town of Gravity Falls. The home to another teenager who had kept to himself and lived the type of normal, boring life one can have. In some lives Gravity Falls and in others Falls Gravity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Gravity Falls is the work of Alex Hirsch and Disney XD a

Star vs the Forces of Evil is the work of Daron Nefcy and Disney XD

This is a Gravity Falls fanfic, but before I begin, there are a few things that need to be addressed before the story is read.

This is a time line in which everything that happened in the show Gravity Falls occurred up until a certain point. From there the time line branched off into a different direction

2\. While going off in a different direction from the show, I am consistently checking with the wiki and my copy of Gravity Falls media tie in books to keep the world building canon as much as possible

3\. This is NOT a cross over between Gravity Falls and Star vs the forces of evil. If this was Gravity Falls meets Star it would be in the cross over section, but it's not, here's why

the girl named Star in this fic, is NOT Star Butterfly, she is Star Pines. She looks and acts similar yes, but she is not a princess, nor is she magical. She doesn't come from another dimension nor does she have a magic wand. And Star is the only name being brought over from STVFOE, The Star in this fic is based off of Star Butterfly. Heavily based, which is why I put a disclaimer. But this isn't a cross over because this is NOT Star. Other than a couple names and personalities, everything else Gravity Falls Lore and doesn't stray into other shows.

SO FALLS GRAVITY

Perhaps you may have heard of a small, quiet town known as Gravity Falls. Maybe you've seen a bumper sticker on the back of a mini van or what have you. Chances are you probably wouldn't give this town a once over. It's quiet, fairly normal, and for Jack Rutter, it was an ok town to live for the fifteen years he had been alive.

There wasn't much to say about Gravity Falls. It was a normal town. Nothing ever went too wrong or too right; a mellow town that tourists would stop to breathe between roadside attractions. It was a quiet town.

But all that changed once the Pines twins arrived.

They were the apparent niece and nephew of the town's recluse scientist who lived in a cabin deep in the woods. Dr. Pines was rarely seen. His appearances in the town were rare, mainly when he needed to get groceries and necessities. No one spoke to him and he spoke to no one.

Jack didn't even knew Dr. Pines had a family. The bus screeched away, leaving in a filthy puff of air, two blonde fifteen year olds. The girl's suitcase was light blue but had pink clouds and purple unicorns on it. It glittered in the sunlight. The boy's suitcase was standard primary color blue. A couple bandaids were stuck to the suitcase the way a couple of band aids were stuck to his face, his arm, and his knee cap.

They were loud, they were jumpy, and there probably going to be in Gravity Falls all summer long.

In the back of the woods was an old, nearly broken cabin that once was known as the mystery shack. All hints of its former glory days had faded away. Dr. Pines refused to hire anyone to fix it. Fixing up the old cabin would take time and money away from his research. He didn't have any to spend. The cabin could rot for all he cared; he could always have another built. But his research was one of a kind. Rare. Precious. He had to finish what had begun years ago.

He was gazing down at the slides in front of him. He had the microscope ready to observe when for whatever reason, his eyes gazed up to the letter thumbtacked above his desk. It was officially June 1st. And no matter what he said or did, they were going to show up. He didn't invite them, wasn't even given the option of if he wanted them coming over or not. He was told point blank in a letter that his niece and nephew were arriving.

Due to the Gravity Falls inconsistent bus schedule, there was no way he could turn them right back on to the bus and ship them home for at least two weeks. But two weeks was long enough he feared, to convince him to let them stay. That's what he feared. He didn't have friends, he had colleagues. He had distant family that lived in California and that was that. He didn't call, he didn't write, because he didn't have the time.

Nor did he want to have the time. Dr. Pines cared about one thing and one thing alone: finishing the research of Gravity Falls.

"Bam!" He heard a teenage boy scream at the top of his lungs. "We're here". It sounded like the kid knocked the door off its hinges.

And Stanley Pines had done just that. He had used his blue suitcase as a battery ram to knock the door off.

"The door was unlocked, you could've just walked in" Dr. Pines said, creeping from the dark shadows of the shack.

"Who just walks into places?" Stan Pines asked. Star Pines resembled her twin brother in many ways. Except her hair was longer, and she had pink heart shape birthmarks on her cheeks. They were unusual. She had never met anyone who had a birth mark or marks like her. She had tried hiding them when she was younger by growing out her hair and keeping it in front of her face. But as time went on, they just became like a cool thing to have.

"When do we get to see all the cool weird stuff?" Star asked.

"Yeah, and play in your lab?" Stan asked.

"Oooh, do you have like a shrink ray that I can use to shrink Stan to the size of an ant"

"I want to be the size of an ant."

The two began to chant. "size of an ant. Size of an ant. Size of an ant"

Dr. Pines glanced wearily at the broken hinges of his door.

"Ok, no, we're not playing in the lab. My lab is for important research."

"Do you study unicorns?" One of them asked. He didn't know which one because at that point the two of them started to blur together.

"No one is going to be playing in the lab."

"So is that a no on the unicorns."

"That is a no on the unicorns. Listen, during your two weeks here, we need to set some ground rules."

Star scoffed. She folded her arms. "Two weeks? But the letter our parents sent you it said we were staying for whole summer."

Dr. Pines shrugged. "Two weeks. I am dealing with a lot right now. The last thing I need is two bouncing teenagers...what are you doing?" Stan pines was rummaging through the fridge, grabbing whatever he could find.

"What? I'm hungry"

Dr. Pines rolled his eyes. He didn't have much rations left in the house. And what little he did have in fridge, a near empty jar of mayonnaise and an orange were piling on the kid's plate.

"I forgot" Star announced. "My name is Star, Star Pines and his name is Stanley but he goes by Stan." Stan waved despite his arms being full.

"So what do we call you Uncle…"

"Dr. Pines" Dr. Pines answered.

Star pouted. "But that's boring."

"That's what you'll be calling me. I'm Dr. Pines and nothing else" He said.

The Pines twins were ushered upstairs to the attic which would be their room for next two weeks. It was old, dusted. Spiders were crawling everywhere. Star had to check out the bounce factor on the beds. She jumped back and forth expecting them.

"look Star, splinters" Stan said after rubbing his hand against a beam.

"This room is so cool. But you know what would be even cooler? Bunk Beds!"

"I can do that" Stan said, after assessing the two stand alone beds. He had grabbed a toolbox, covered in a dust covered tool box and got out the drill. The drill was loud, but he was making sure that the bunk beds were infused together.

All Dr. Pines had to do was carefully use his tweezers to move the tiny little. The drill bruzzed loudly. Dr. Pines ended up dropping the tweezers, losing the specimen.

"What is going on in here? What is with all this noise?" Stan Pines had on a wielders mask, a torch, and a drill in his hand. Star was holding the beds together.

"We're turning them into bunk beds."

Dr. Pines was clearly not a man that was easily impressed. At least he understood that children need to eat, and the rations that they had at the cabin were low. He handed Star and Stan a couple bills and had them go to one of the town's grocery stores to buy food.

Star Pines had her light blue back pack. The grocery store of Gravity Falls was a small building known as Tons Grocery store. The twins had never been grocery shopping on their own before so the task seemed a bit daunting to Star at least. Stan figured they would just grab whatever and head out of the store. Usually it was their mother who bought the groceries, specifically to keep the two away from sugary sweets or any other type of food she deemed was not good for them.

The money that Dr. Pines had given to them was currently in Stan's hands, being looked over. "I bet ya, Uncle Dr. Pines has a ton of money stashed in that cabin somewhere."

The doors were automatic and swooshed upon the twins' entrance. They did not grab a cart. Several of the carts squeaked as people pushed them past the twins.

"How, he never leaves his house?" Star asked. Stan shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. Just seems like the guy that would stash away a lot of money" Stan said. With the freedom they now had of purchasing whatever it was they wanted in the store, the Pines twins went immediately to the candy aisle. Never before had they seen such an array of gummies, chocolates, and sours.

"We should get them all" They said in unison.

The doors voomed open, allowing for Jack and his mother to enter into the store. His mother looked over at the various shopping carts near the front entrance. She grabbed one and pushed it and pulled it, listening for the squeak factor of the cart. She then proceeded to compare it's squeak levels to that of another cart.

Jack sighed, telling his mom he was gonna go ahead and grab some of the stuff that was on her list. He was passing over the aisles, heading for the fruit and vegetable aisle when he passed the candy aisle. Half of the items were knocked on the floor, and rolling around in a pile of sugar were the Pines twins.

Star rolled over, recognizing him as the kid from the bus station. "Hey, I almost ran my luggage over you earlier" She said as one would recall a fond memory.

"You did." He stated. "You ran over my foot."

He grimaced, seeing the sticky sugar drip from Star's hair. The whole candy aisle was a mess. Candy mixing in with the dust from the dirty floor. It made him sick to his stomach thinking about it. Well, goodbye crazy twins. He tried to take off when he heard Stan Pines speak.

"What kind of middle name is Ubaldo?" Stan asked. Jack turned to see that he was holding the wallet that should have been in Jack's pocket.

"Hey" He snatched it back and shoved it into his back pants pocket. "How'd you even get that?"

" I swiped it" Stan Pines put it simply. Jack sighed. Yep, definitely needed to say goodbye to crazy Pines twins.

He took a little basket that had been hanging near the side of the grocery store mall that was there for the convenience of the customers. He checked the fruits and vegetables thoroughly before putting them in the basket. It was mainly tomatoes, corn, and cantaloupe. One couldn't ever be too sure with how a ripe a cantaloupe would be. His mother pushed the squeaky cart up beside him. The cart was now filled with cheese, yogurt, and other dairy products. One carton of milk had been placed on the side.

" I need you to take this to the register while I get the eggs" His mother said, leaving the cart with him. Jack nodded his head. The cart's squeak irked his inner ear as he pushed it across the floor. He stopped in front of the register when he heard the Pines twins laughing.

"Look, if you get one more ice freeze when you get another free" Stan Pines said. Jack glared at him, once again taking back his wallet.

"Tell your brother to leave my stuff alone" Jack told Star.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Eh..."

Jack rolled his eyes for perhaps the upteenth time that day.

"I think we should check out the tentacle monster first" Stan said.

"How would we even find one though?" Star asked. "I think if we're going to see some supernatural stuff, we should do so by the graveyard."

"But the tentacle monster sounds too cool though" Stan said. "It would be a great way to start off our paranormal sight seeing."

Jack couldn't help but over hear them. They were practically shouting at each other.

"Right" Jack sarcastically said "because Gravity Falls is nothing but a hot spot for monsters and ghosts."

The twins blinked, staring blankly at him.

"Wait, you don't seriously believe that there's monsters living in the woods of Gravity Falls?"

"And you don't?" Star asked.

Jack leaned against the shopping cart. "I don't know what kind of stories you've heard, but I've lived in Gravity Falls for almost my entire life. I've never seen a single thing that wasn't ordinary."

He thought for a moment that would end the conversation. It didn't. Instead they asked if he was absolutely sure he had not seen anything strange or unusual. By this time, Jack and his mother had paid for their groceries and were outside in the parking lot. The twins had followed them out there, carrying no grocery bags of their own.

"But it's Gravity Falls" Star emphasized. "It's like a pool of weird."

"You're probably thinking of the wrong Gravity Falls" Jack said.

Star groaned. "No. I'm thinking of Gravity Falls, Oregon."

An old car sped by in the parking lot. It screeched out, with a puff of smoke coming from the tail pipe. Star and Stan both coughed a bit. An old, nearly faded bumper sticker had fallen off the car. It was scratched and the picture was nearly gone. The words were hardly visible.

"What's the Mystery Shack?" Stan asked.

"It was an old tourist trap in that cabin you're staying at, showing off like oddities and urban legends. " Jack explained. "It closed down years ago. The owner was some geezer who tried swindle a buck or two out of everyone."

"What happened to him?" Star asked.

"He was eventually kicked out for some reason, and now your uncle owns the place." Jack said.

Stan stared at the bumper sticker. His eyes twinkled like the stars of the night times. "That sounds like my dream job."

"Dr. Pines probably got rid of it because it sounded like fun" Star said.

Dr. Pines was not happy with the set of food brought back from the grocery store. The twins had gotten a pack of gum, the rest of the money was pocketed by Stan as a "working" fee. Dr. Pines was not impressed. He let out a small breath of rage, knowing now he had to go out himself into the town to buy groceries. It felt it entirely unbelievable that these two what was it? Fifteen year olds could not do a simple task. He had met people younger than them who held down tougher jobs. When he was a kid himself he had to at many times act like an adult and do things by himself without help.

Upon heading out of the shack, He noticed the son of Miss Rutter was marching up the front porch. The kid was red in the face and looked like he could pop off his head at any given minute.

"Are your niece and nephew there?" Jack had stopped to ask. Dr. Pines nodded his head before heading out any furthur. Jack entered into the Pines cabin. The twins were in the living room, watching cartoons together.

Jack held a breath. He needed to remain calm.

"You took my wallet again" Jack said, holding out his hand so Stan could easily place the wallet back inside. Stan laughed, pulling Jack's wallet almost out of thin air and gently giving it to him.

"Why do you keep taking people's wallets?" Star asked her brother.

"Cause it's easy" Stan said, revealing he had taken two more wallets of unknown people.

"You shouldn't take people things" Jack said. He really shouldn't have to be explaining that to someone the same age as him. He noticed then that Star was missing from the room. Both of the Pines twins seemed to just disappear and pop back at will.

Which was what happened, when Star appeared behind him a second later. Jack jumped, with her scaring him. She and her brother laughed.

"What is your problem?" Jack demanded.

"You said you don't believe in the weirdness of Gravity Falls, so I decide to show you bonafide proof" Star said. Her hands were behind her back, hiding something.

She revealed an old looking book. It reddish brown with a gold hand on the center. A number was smudged in the center of the book.

"This is a journal we've had since we were kids" Star said. "It's filled with tons of things weird monsters and stuff that can be found in Gravity Falls."

Jack flipped through the journal. He had to admit, the pictures were impressive.

"But anyone could've wrote this. Doesn't prove anything." He said.

"Fine, I have something else to show you" she led him to a place that was offset of the kitchen. A storage/lab unit. There was a snack dispenser off to the side. Star pressed the buttons on the machine in a specific order and the vending machine moved.

"Follow me" Star said, sure of where she was going. She led Jack down to a creepy old room, filled with large gadgets and equipment.

"There you go, proof" Star said.

"How is this proof? Your uncle is a scientist. He could've built all of this" Jack said.

"Well, then what kind of proof do you want?"

Jack flipped through the journal and landed on a specific page. He showed it to Star, pointing at the creature on the front.

It was the drawing of a forest gnome.

"Take me to see this."


	2. Chapter 2

_In 2012_ _Dqrwkhu vhw ri Slqhv duulyhg lq Judylwb Idoov, dw wkh hqg ri vxpphu rqh zhqw krph, wkh rwkhu uhpdlqhg_

Jack Rutter, Star and Stan Pines were walking into the deep woods of Gravity Falls. Stan was rummaging through his napsack, talking about all these little things he had found back at his uncle's cabin.

"Oooh, what did you find?" Star asked, trying to peer into her brother's napsack.

"Well, for one..."

"ahem" Jack took the journal out of Star's hand. "Which way do we go from here" He held the book open for Star to look through.

"Oh, ugh" She looked around the forest and then back at the journal. "It's not far...I think"

"You've never seen these gnomes before have you" Jack said.

"I've never been to Gravity Falls before"

"You seem to know a lot for someone who has never been to Gravity Falls before" Jack remarked.

Star rolled her eyes. "I have relatives who used to live in Gravity Falls. Plus, I got that journal."

Star pushed back a couple tree branches, leading them off the beaten path. "This way" She held it open for her and Stan, but let the branch swing back when it was Jack's turn to move and it ended up smacking him in the face.

"Almost there" She said after they walked a bit longer. The forest didn't look as charming as it usually did from the outside. Jack had lived near these woods for so many years, if there was any kind of anomaly living in there, he would have seen it before.

At some point on their expedition Stan had wandered off away from them. Star didn't mind though, Stan would wander back soon enough; He always did. Star pushed back a couple more tree branches.

"And here we are" Star said. She pushed back another tree branch to show Jack the hiding place of the gnomes. A gnome was in a bathrub filled with fluffy grey squirrels running around.

"Well, this isn't what I expected" Star said, kind of disappointed the gnome wasn't doing anything rather cool.

Jack's mouth dropped. He really didn't think she was going to find one.

The gnome shaking his head. "This, this is the second time this has happened to me"

Star let the branch fall back into place and turned to Jack.

"I didn't know" Jack whispered.

Star shrugged her shoulders.

"If you punch its stomach, it'll puke rainbows..."

"Let me guess, you got that from the journal" Jack said.

"Want to see" Star said, about to push the branch to head back over.

Jack grabbed her arm and set it down, keeping her away from the gnome.

"I'm good. Good...so where'd you get the journal."

"It was in the basement, in a box labeled KEEP OUT"

Jack sighed. "Of course it was"

A moment later, Stan ran between them.

"heeeyyyy. Let's get it out of the woods" He said out of breath.

"Sounds like a plan to me "Jack agreed, wanting to get out of the woods. Suddenly a large mob of magical creatures came into view. There were three gnome police officers, a little faun, two pixies, and one rainbow unicorn.

The unicorn's horn glowed. "There's the thief!" A light voice was heard before the unicorn neighed.

The mob formed into several shouts and then began to charge at the group of teenagers.

"Stan, what did you take?" Star asked. They were running through the woods with the mob chasing after them.

"I didn't take anything" Stan said. " I found this large red diamond in the woods"

Jack smacked his forehead. "This is the fourth time today, you've taken something that wasn't yours and frankly..."

Star groaned. "That's just how Stan is, leave him alone."

"THAT'S JUST HOW HE IS?" Jack shouted.

Stan stopped running. He pulled the large, shiny diamond out of his pocket.

"Look" He turned to see the magical creature mob had stopped running to. "I'll give it back if it'll make everyone happy."

Everything fell quiet. Stan took the diamond and tossed it at the Unicorn. The diamond smacked the unicorn on the face and then landed on the ground in a clunk.

All was silent. Until... "The human has disgraced me" The Unicorn cried. More magical creatures came from behind several trees to come to the aide of the disgraced unicorn.

The three teens shouted and took off. Everything in the woods looked the same. There wasn't a clear way out. Stan stopped the group.

"I know how to stop them" Stan declared.

Star's hair was filled with tangles and tree branches now.

"How?" Star asked as Stan held out his bag.

He was humming his own theme song. He reached into the back and grabbed an object.

"This is the world's most distracting object, all I have to do is show it to them and they'll stop in their tracks."

Star shrugged her shoulders. "Worth a shot."

Stan jumped out from behind the tree, facing the maniac crowd. He pulled the little string that started the toy. The hypnotic circle began to move, lulling the magical creatures for a moment's notice. Then piece by piece the object broke.

Jack was furious. He flailed his arms around.

"So maybe that wasn't a good idea" Stan said.

"That wasn't a good idea" Jack yelled. "You've had nothing but bad ideas all day" Suddenly, the magical creatures were caught in a blue forcefield that came out of nowhere. They looked confused, unable to advance towards the teenagers.

"Where did that come from" Star asked.

"Who care's let's just get out of here" Jack said.

Star, Stan, and Jack ran alongside the trees till they came across the pathway that would lead them back to the Pines' cabin.


End file.
